


Challenge

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/M, Mandalorians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Taizo of clan Lok dares his friend Inea to go after what she wants.





	Challenge

Laughter sounded through the private cantina. Inea almost choked on her drink as she listened to Thavari’s latest story. She coughed a few times until it was over. Thavari chuckled. ‘Don’t die on me, girl. There’s still a lot more to tell.”

“It’s been way too long,” Inea agreed. They had a lot of catching up to do, hadn’t seen each other in ages because of their jobs and own private lives. Didn’t mean they hadn’t been sending each other messages. One of those in particular was on Inea’s mind. She leaned closer towards Thavari and narrowed her eyes. “What you sent me a while ago, that you found pictures of a younger Zo, was that true?”

Judging by the look on Thavari’s face it was true. Thavari grinned. “Definitely. They were on a datapad. He didn’t have any tattoos or dreads yet at the time. The only thing he did already have was the scar on his face.” She looked about herself for a moment, to see if the subject of their conversation was nearby. When the coast was clear she also leaned forward and whispered: “He’s also showing quite some skin.”

Inea bit her bottom lip. The thought alone was appealing. It was a well kept secret that she idolized Zo. The only one who knew so far was Thavari. Her eyes widened when she noticed Thavari pulling a datapad out of a bag she brought with her. “Show me,” Inea whispered, a bit embarassed. She couldn’t help herself, she had to see those pictures and almost ripped the datapad out of Thavari’s hands.

Oh maker, she thought to herself as she saw the first picture. Zo looked indeed a bit younger on the picture, but he hadn’t aged much when compared to now. He wore his black hair in a small ponytail and… oh…. He was pulling his shirt off, and he laughed. Kriff, he had a fine body, not too muscular, just well defined and laughing really was a good look for him. Inea bit her bottom lip again.

Thavari giggled. “He looks absolutely tasty, doesn’t he? These were from before I met him. No idea who took them.”

Inea continued to go through the pictures. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. She could drool over these pictures. They looked quite professional and showed Zo on his best. “Can you give me a copy of these?” She almost couldn’t believe she was saying that, but it would be a nice thing to have, a guilty pleasure.

“Sure thing. I need to send a copy to Vic too. I’m sure he’d like to have them. A little incentive, something to look forward too. Maybe it will help convince him.” Thavari got up to make the copies. The grin on her face never ceased to be. She wished she could be there when Vic received the datapad. She’d give anything to see the expression on Vic’s face once he saw the pictures. It would probably be as priceless as the look on Inea’s face.

Inea remained at the bar, finishing her drink. She watched a couple of Mandalorians walking in and out with crates. It didn’t take long for Taizo to enter as well. He was giving instructions to the others. She remembered Thavari saying something about Zo leading a hunting trip, so they were preparing right now, getting all the supplies they needed. Inea averted her gaze when he came walking into her general direction. After practically drooling over his pictures from when he was younger she could hardly face him.

Oh kriff, he was getting closer, he would be walking right past her any moment. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. She was a grown woman, for crying out loud. Why was she acting like a schoolgirl around her first crush? Why did he have to look so good? And he was a damn good bounty hunter too. She had his book, but she always kept it hidden to read while she was alone.

Without even thinking about it Inea reached out towards Taizo as he walked past her table. All she could really see was the man’s posterior right in front of her, hugged by the tight pants he usually wore underneath his beskar'gam. It looked so fine, she just had to touch.

Once she squeezed his behind Inea pulled her hand back like she had burned herself. She could hardly believe she did that. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed. Please, she prayed to whoever was listening, please let him not have noticed that.

It looked like her prayers were not answered. Zo stopped walking once it registered with him what happened. He frowned for a moment and scratched his head, before turning around to see who touched his behind. His gaze fell upon Inea. It was difficult not to notice her eyes were wide open and she had a blush on her cheeks.

Inea felt like she wanted to be swallowed by the ground and disappear. This was so embarrassing. She could hardly look at him.

Zo ran a hand through his hair. This was an awkward situation. He chuckled to himself. If someone told him that Inea would squeeze his ass he wouldn’t have believed it. Still, he decided it was better to do something about the tension in the air. He looked back at her and smiled. “If you want to feel my ass you don’t have to be so sneaky about it, Inea.” Zo winked at her, then continued to plan the hunt with the other Mandalorians.

Inea’s jaw dropped. Was that an invitation? If so she would take him up on that. She would never forgive herself if she didn’t. It was almost too good to be true. Once she recovered her composure she rose from her seat and called after him. “Why don’t you come here and let me have another squeeze then?”

She didn’t really expect him to accept her challenge. Her breath hitched when she watched him turning around and stopping in front of her, with only a few inches of space left between the both of them. He tilted his head slightly and smirked at her. “Go ahead then. No need to hesitate.”

Ok, that was it, Inea thought to herself. He had her right there. Speaking to her with that voice of his, looking at her the way he did at that moment, she couldn’t do anything else but just stand there and look at him with her mouth wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Inea belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com


End file.
